Forgotten?
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: Time separates even the closest of friends. Miles Prower is reminded of what was and more sadly, what was forgotten when he digs up an old photograph in his workshop.


**Forgotten?**

_A Vignette Written In Miles 'Tails' Prower's Point of View_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Alright, this is my first attempt in this genre. From what I've seen, the review system isvery different compared tothat in the Mario or Hamtaro genre. Grammar is critical along with being realistic, especially for those critical reviewers. I've done that to the best of my ability. I don't knoweverything about the comics or SatAM. I haven't 'deemed' this fanfic in any of those universes, though I am leaning more towards SatAM. This is set in the near-future. Tails's workshop is NOT in the Mystic Ruins like it is in the games. It is buried in the Great Forest somewhere. I hope that clears some confusion and I apologize if that (and this story)is utterly unrealistic. I'm sure my stories has some strong points. Oh, and why did I choose Tails to write about? I adore the innocence in his character. Hopefully you can see it here. I would love feedback and thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it. (I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't catch everything.)_

* * *

It's really been a while, hasn't it? I was going through my old blueprints drawl, trying to find the original prints for the Cyclone series but instead I found a picture; a sort of old picture. It took a moment for it to snap in my head over who it was in it.

And I was ashamed because of it.

We had been really close. I always thought I was his best friend. He even called me 'lil bro'. I guess I was wrong though because it's been months…maybe even a year since he last stopped by. He missed my birthday. That's what really hurts the most. I tried to call him but he never answered. I guess he's too busy for me. He's always been busy. Sometimes he's even been too busy for my Aunt Sally. She's been busy too but she remembered. She even came over.

I can really hate my workshop sometimes. I built it a while back. I built it so I could have enough space to make my planes and store them. But the problem is no one can find it. Sometimes I even get lost when I go out. Maybe that's why Sonic never came over…because he couldn't find my workshop.

But if he ran enough he could, couldn't he? It isn't that hidden. And he runs everywhere. He _had_ to have seen it before. He just HAD to.

Maybe he doesn't want to see me. Maybe I'm not cool enough for him anymore. But how could I have lost coolness? I thought when you got older you got cooler. That's why he would always tell 'big kid' stuff to everyone else in Knothole. I couldn't hear because I was the 'little guy'. They didn't think I'd understand. But Aunt Sally says I'm a genius!

I think she may have been exaggerating, because I still don't understand everything. When she said it, she meant in mathematics, I guess. I've always been good at that. I can find the slope of a line in my head. I know the formula for it almost as well as I know my own name: Miles Prower.

Maybe that's the reason he doesn't come over anymore. Maybe he thinks I'm a nerd. I don't think I look like a nerd. Maybe my two tails make me a nerd. According to the books I've read on genetics, they call it a mutation. Maybe I'm a mutant. It sort of hurts to think about it.

My two tails have always made me feel weird. But Sonic hung out with me before. I think he thought I was cool. I don't know. I really don't know how he thinks anymore. He probably doesn't think about me at all. He's probably forgotten about me. Everyone says he's busy. I don't think that's the truth. Now that I really think about it, I'm sure he has forgotten about me. I guess the only time I was ever useful was when he needed a plane.

And I don't think he does anymore. He can run everywhere. According to one of my Physics books, the mach 1 is approximately 760 miles per hour! I only wish one of my planes would go that fast. I'm trying a new engine though. Maybe it'll work then. Maybe I can actually beat Sonic in a race with it. That is, if I ever see him again.

I don't get it. He's so cool and used to be so nice to me. I guess it's because we're getting older that maybe he has a new focus. But sometimes I have dreams where I just see him chomping down on chili dogs. I like chili dogs. I think it might be because of him. Whenever I see a plate of them, I think about him. I think about all the adventures we used to go on; how I thought he was so cool and I still do…

I want to be just like him. I wish I could fly as fast as he runs. I wish I was that cool. I wish I was a hero like he was. I wish I meant that much to people. I wish people wanted to be like me. I don't know if it'll ever happen, but maybe if I wish hard enough it will. Maybe if I practice enough I can go as fast. And maybe if I hope hard enough he'll come back and visit.

I wonder what adventures he's been going on. They've probably been so cool that they'd blow all the old ones away! I wish I had a cool adventure to tell him about. None of mine are that exciting though. All they've mostly been are test flights of new planes. I had engine failure with one. I don't think he'd really care about that though. By cool adventures, I mean saving all of Mobius; or maybe even just a city. Saving someone important; preventing the world from meeting its demise! The kind of adventures Sonic goes on everyday; those are the kind I wish I had to tell about!

And I could imagine him sitting there, listening. He'd probably say it was 'way past cool' in the end. Maybe he'd even be proud of me! Maybe for one moment he'd want to be like me. Maybe for one moment he'd wish he was there….

And maybe for one millisecond he'd actually realize that he had missed me. Maybe for even half a millisecond he'd regret not coming to see me. Maybe he'd even decide to come more often or at least call. Or maybe, just maybe, he would think about me too. Maybe he'd worried that one of my planes had trouble. Maybe he'd wonder like I am now what he's doing. Maybe he'd even let me come with him on one of his own adventures. It would be really, really cool! It would be just like old times.

I only wish the 'old times' were now. I can't believe I'm sitting here now nearly crying. I'm too old to cry. Boys can't cry, right? Girls can cry, but guys can't, right? I used to cry. I used to cry a lot; especially when I was scared. My tails would shake and I would shiver and just wish really hard I was back in my cozy bed, safe and sound. But that was a long time ago…well, maybe not that long. I was scared the last time my plane had engine problems. I was scared I'd crash. I was scared I'd die. I was scared I'd never see Sonic again; I'd never see anyone again. I nearly called out my hero's name too, but I stopped myself. I knew he wasn't there. He couldn't save me. I was lucky I was able to land the plane. I remember how worried Aunt Sally had been when I told her. She had hugged me after and gave me a kiss. She told me not to _ever_ perform such a dangerous stunt alone; to be more careful. I wish Sonic cared that much.

He doesn't have to hug me and I really hope he doesn't kiss me like Aunt Sally did. I wouldn't even care if he lectured me. Just knowing he cared would be enough. But he doesn't, does he? If he did he would have come to visit. If he did he would have called. I guess a new thought dawned on me because as soon as it did, I really did start to cry.

Maybe I had been thinking all around it. But now, I really can't help but think, maybe I don't mean anything to him _at all_ anymore! I know that can't be true! I'm Sonic's best friend, right? I don't know if I believe that anymore but still. He has to care a bit, doesn't he? I still care; a lot. I guess I never realized how much it hurts when somebody means more to you then you do to them. I framed the picture I found and set it on my dresser up in my bedroom. I'm not going to give up. I'm sure he'll be back soon, won't he? He couldn't have forgotten about me. He just couldn't. Not now, not ever.


End file.
